A New Fukutaichou
by Amaya Sakuragi
Summary: AU: After the Winter War, Kurosaki Ichigo died and ended himself into Rukongai District without any memory of himself as a Shinigami Substitute. Ever since Renji has become the 5th captain of Gotei 13, Kuchiki Byakuya needs to have a new lieutenant already. Who could it that be? Well, it's none other than the peasant he hated the most. ...Or that's what he thought. Bya/Ichi yaoi
1. A New Fukutaichou

**A/N: This is my first time writing Bleach and yaoi. So I hope it's not that bad or weird. By the way, please don't misunderstand A New Fukutaichou from Livejournal by Nerdowl. I wrote this by myself. And I hope Byakuya is not so OOC(although Ichigo may be OOC since he lost his memory)**

**Warnings: Cursed words, suck grammars, OOC**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A new Fukutaichou<strong>

Ichigo is dead

He died several months after the Winter War. Unfortunately, he had no memory of his Human life once he came to Seireitei. He couldn't remember anything at all

His family.. his friends.. Rukia... Nothing. It was as if he was been reincarnation

Accroding from Urahara, it's because he used the Final Getsuga Tensho and lose all his Shinigami power, he will lose all his memory once he die as well

Ichigo lived with a friend, who also like a brother to him. Ichigo also attended a shinigami academy to become a full shinigami. And it tool him 3 months to graduate it

_**xxByaIchixx**_

Kuchiki Byakuya needs a new fukutaichou

Renji has become a fifth division of captain after the Winder War. But there are so many paperworks he needs to be done after Aizen has been arrested.. Some new shinigamis seated needs to train too.. Lately, the Kuchiki doesn't have a lot of time without a fukutaichou...

But Soutaichou promised to the noble that he would find a suitable lieutenant for him, which, there's a silent smirked and amusement on his face

The stoic doesn't like this feeling though...

There was a knocking on the door

Kuchiki-taichou hadn't noticed it until he heard it the third times. He's been thinking a lot about a new lieutenant.. paperworks.. and train the other Shinigami

Being a Kuchiki is a very tough one

"Come in," he spoke with his usual monotone voiced

A familiar figure entered the sixth office, and he bowed to the captain respectfully

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo," the teen introduced

Kuchiki Byakuya both secretly shocked, and confused at the same time. Why would Kurosaki introduced to the stoic?

Don't tell... this boy is..

"What are you doing here, Kurosaki Ichigo?," the noble asked him with his cold-hearted tone this time. How much he hate this boy a lot

Ichigo faced to him with such an innocent and confused face

"You know me?"

The Kuchiki was even more confused than he is. But then, he remembered something from his sister.

A week ago or so, Rukia told him that Ichigo died, and he has no memory of himself, which it sadden the young Kuchiki a lot. Although, the Head clan doesn't even cared when it comes to that boy. So he pretend to listen to his sister and focus about his calligraphy job

How come didn't he noticed that..?

"Do you have any reason to come in my office, then?"

"Uh.. yes. From now on, I'll be your new lieutenant," Ichigo replied, showed a badge of a symbol Camellia, also known as a symbol of the sixth division on his left upper-arm

"Who is it?," Kuchiki-taichou asked, there's an anger inside of his cold mask

"Who is what?"

"Who order you to become my lieutenant?"

Ichigo could felt a shivering down on his spine. He doesn't look like a caring captain than he expected...

"Sou.. Soutaichou, sir," he stuttered. He actually stuttered! How he wish he could join any other division than the sixth squad though

Just as the noble expected. No wonder why there's a creepy smile on the old man's face. Of all the shinigami in Soul Society, why this bastard?! Soutaichou should have known that Kurosaki is as stupid as that baboon* How long does the old man needs to suffer this stoic?

The sixth captain sighed. It's better to remain quiet than yelling at him. Of course, he had to maintain both being a Gotei 13 taichou, and a Kuchiki Head

"Since you are now my lieutenant, you need to finish the paperwork that I left on the table. But if there's any paperworks you couldn't finish, leave it on my table. Also, once you're done that, you need to train a few shinigami in the training rooms. If you want to know something, ask me without hesitate. Do you understand?"

Ichigo nodded slightly. Even though Kuchiki-taichou gave the teen so many orders, but he could remember everything. "Of course. I'll do my best"

Then, the boy has been standing there for a few moment to think about something. "Can I at least to know your name, sir?"

Kuchiki-taichou paused for a moment and he could see such a curious feeling on the orangette's face. "Byakuya... Kuchiki Byakuya"

"Kuchiki.. taichou," the boy murmured his formal name

Well it took the boy a long time to call him very respectful. Although, the stoic couldn't help, starting to miss the teen call his honorific name

He wondered if it's true that Kurosaki has no memory if his Human life anymore

Kurosaki Ichigo...

will he remember everything sooner or later..?

will he remember Byakuya?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Thank you for reading. And please review. They're always help me to write it. Except flame. I have a few ideas for Bya/Ichi, but most of them were suppose to be I don't have tablet to draw, so I write it until I got it. Keep in mind that English is not my first language**

**FYI, baboon is referring to Renji since his zanpakuto is meaning King Baboon**


	2. Drunk

**A/N: As you all know, my name is not Tite Kubo. If I really were, I would have make Byakuya visited Ichigo's place a lot than Rukia.**

**Again, thank you for reading, reviewing, favourite and follow the story(and me) It really means me a lot. I am also quite nervous writing this pairing since I never write yaoi before**

**Warnings: Cursed words, suck grammars, OOC, typos  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Drunk<strong>

Several weeks passed and nothing crazy happened between the noble and his fukutaichou, Ichigo. That's right. Kurosaki Ichigo is Byakuya's new lieutenant. Unfortunately, the boy died and he has no memory of his human life anymore. Well, if you ask the stoic, he is quite happy though.

It's because Ichigo is not the Ichigo everyone used to know, the teen has starting to respect him as a superior, and adding a proper suffix name. Even so, he had to admit though. Kurosaki is not just respected to the sixth captain. He even calls Renji as 'Abarai-taichou' and his sister, Rukia, as 'Kuchiki-fukutaichou' despite they were once to be his best friends. To be honest, the Head clan didn't know what Rukia is for the boy. Rumors have been spread that Ichigo loves Rukia and vice versa. Also, there's another rumor from Matsumoto-fukutaichou that the teen and Rukia were once dating, which, he felt like he wanted to use Senbonzakura to that damn Kurosaki.

Of course, he lost his memory now, so his feeling for Rukia is no longer mutual anymore. The way how the boy treated her, is like a brother and sister relationship, or maybe it was more like best friends, which, that's meant the noble can no longer become an 'Over-protective Big Brother Mode' or that's what Ichigo usually call it before he died.

Since Ichigo has no longer fall in love with his sister anymore, will the captain continued to loathe him or will he began to care for him kindly?

**_xxByaIchixx_**

"Here's the paperworks, Kuchiki-taichou," Ichigo put all the stack of paperworks on his captain's table

"Hm," the stoic nodded,continued to finish the rest of the paperworks that were on his tab;e

"Should I finish the other paperworks, sir?"

"No, I will do the rest. You're done for today, Kurosaki-fukutaichou"

"Thank you very much," the teen bowed slightly and went to the door to leave the sixth barracks. "Oh. By the way, Matsumoto-fukutaichou invited me for a drink. If.. that is alright to you"

Matsumoto-fukutaichou...? Honestly, what is that bust woman's plan, anyway? He really can't understood about women sometimes(well, except his wife of course) And the women he annoyed the most are obviously Rangiku, Yachiru, despite being innocent, and that damn werecat. In fact, he still had a traumatize about his past with Yoruichi... especially when she's naked. Think about that makes him shivered

"You have my permission," Byakuya replied, without even looking at the orangette.

"Thank you, sir," the boy left the office

Yup.. Ichigo has been respectful to the Kuchiki a lot lately. How he wish he could hear the boy called him his first name every once in a while..

That night, while Ichigo was having a drink with Rangiku and the other shinigamis.. in the Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya visited Hisana's shrine again. It's been 50 years had passed since she died, the Head clan has never been so alive ever since he met that boy. When his wife was gone, his life was like a hell. All he could ever think is law and duty. But for the first time the noble met Ichigo in the World of Living, he felt like he's been resurrect. Although, he didn't knew what is so special about that Kurosaki boy. The teen also reminds him a lot of Shiba Kaien, his third mentor(the first is Ukitake, and the second is werecat)

"Hisana... what should I do?," Byakuya whispered to his wife's photo. She didn't answered of course. All she could ever do in that pictured is only smile at him

Lately, he had such a strange ever since Ichigo is his new lieutenant. But it's not hatred anymore. It was.. something amazing. Whenever that boy asked the captain, he couldn't helped but feels so... comfortable to be with him. Though, he never had felt like this when Abarai was his lieutenant or even when he finally getting closer to Rukia.

After Aizen's betrayal, he was never getting closer to that boy before. To him, Kurosaki was nothing but a mongrel. He hated how that teen called his superior as their honorific annoyed the stoic a lot. He also told him that Soul Society is not his place before he died. Although, he was too stubborn to listen the Kuchiki.

He hated whenever Ichigo acting like a Hero in Soul Society(he IS a Hero,though) Even though the event of Zanpakuto Rebellion were not that Kurosaki boy's concern yet, he still came to do whatever he can to stop Muramasa. Although, the stoic really do grateful to him for stopping Kouga's zanpakuto.

As he could manage to stop Yammy from crushing Ichigo, he could see something in that boy's brown eyes. It doesn't feel like victory though. In fact, he wasn't as happy as he was after their battle when Kurosaki wanted to save Rukia so badly. It was as if something horrible happen to the teen while the Kuchiki wasn't there.

But more importantly, what is this feeling he had felt?

Understanding? Admired? Acknowledge?

He doesn't know it. He doesn't know what is this feeling now... Well, he could understood when it comes to he loves her so much more than anything.

...Wait. Love? Does that mean he loves Kurosaki? That can't be. He hate and despise that boy a lot. He hate how close the orangette and Rukia together. It just makes him sick. If he truly loves that boy.. then... then..

...Hold on. Something's not right... the noble felt something strange about this reiatsu. This reiatsu... it belongs to Kurosaki! But what is he doing near his manor?! That's not really important though. he has to find him!

"I have to go now, Hisana," he finally spoke to her, and left the shrine. He wished he could stayed with her, but he really needs to see his fukutaichou so badly.

The Head clan didn't wore kenseikan or his noble scarf right now. Though, he usually wears those whenever he was on a duty as the Head of Kuchiki and as the sixth captain. Hisana once compliment to him that how handsome he is without his kenseikan. And so, he decided to take it off for her. And Hisana is the first person that he falls in love.

As the stoic left the manor, he tried to find the traces of Kurosaki's reiatsu. His reiatsu looks aggressive than before. What happened to that boy, anyway?

And the next thing he knew, Byakuya realized that the boy was stumbling around(the Kuchiki believed that Ichigo had no idea where the hell is he going), but he put his right hand on the wall to support him from falling.

The teen looks terrible and his smell like.. wait, is that alcohol? Now that he mentioned it, Kurosaki did told him that he was having a drink with Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Damn.. he totally forgot about that after he finished all the paperworks by himself. Maybe he should had gave a few stacks of paperworks to the boy...

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou," the nobled called his name

Ichigo turned around slowly, and his face was in red. Redder than tomato and Abarai's hair. Just how many shots has he drank, anyway?

There's a long silence between them and then..

"Byakuyaaahh~!" his lieutenant waved to the stoic. Did.. did the boy called his name?! Well, he did want Ichigo to call his name every once in a while... "What'cha doin' Byakushi~?"

Byakushi? Okay, that is worse than his first name. Dammit... Ichigo is completely drunk!

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou, you're drunk. You are in no condition to go elsewhere"

"Pfft...! I'm fine now Kuchiki~," the boy patted the sixth captain broad shoulder. Did this mongrel pat him?! He is totally drunk! And he is in a horrible state.

No one can EVER touch the Kuchiki except Hisana

Before Byakuya could say something to the boy, he realized that Kurosaki suddenly fell on his muscular chest.

"Kurosaki," Kuchiki murmured the orangette's name

Thoguh, Ichigo didn't moved away, continued to bury on the noble's chest even closer. He could hear his captain heartbeat and smell something good. Sakura... that is so Byakuya. The teen wondered why does this noble loves the cherry blossom so much...? It must be precious to him a lot..

"So.. warm," the boy whispered under the stoic's chest. But Byakuya could heard it clearly. And Ichigo has fallen asleep already.

This Kurosaki.. he is still a mongrel...

Kuchiki Byakuya took his lieutenant into the guest room, and put the boy'sbody on the futon. The noble could felt Kurosaki's body was heat up. He really hate to nurse someone that is lower than him, but because Ichigo is his fukutaichou, he do it until his body's temperature goes down.

"Would you like me to check up the boy, Kuchiki-sama?," one of Byakuya's healer spoke at the entrance of the guest room.

The Head clan shook his head. "No, there's no need to. I will take care my lieutenant by myself"

"As you wish. But if you need me, just call me," the healer said, closed the door slowly and leave the noble and Ichigo all alone.

The Kuchiki turned to the orangette back. Seriously, why is he taking interested in this boy, anyway? He told himself that he hate Kurosaki. But when he thinks about it, he never actually loathe him. It was... different than call it as a Hate. Why can't the noble just let the boy go anywhere else? Is he worried about Ichigo that much?

Ichigo can b troublesome sometimes. That is what the Kuchiki hate the most about him.

Byakuya watched the boy'sleeping in peaceful, and he had to admit to himself, Ichigo looks really innocent and.. beautiful. How he wish he could touch the boy's spiky hair, to feel whether his hair was actually rough or smooth.. if his real hair was truly in black... both, Rukia and Ukitake-taichou will get a heart attack when they saw that. And his skin... dammit! He wanted to stroke his gold-tanned skin already too!

...Wait, has he lost his mind?! How the hell has he started to interest IN this boy?! He is Kuchiki Byakuya's lieutenant. Moreover, this is also Kurosaki Ichigo! Their relationship would be nothing but captain and lieutenant, just as he and Abarai Renji.

What have this bastard done to the stoic?!

_**xxByaIchixx**_

The next morning.. Ichigo fluttered his eyes slowly, and taking a glanced where he is now. His head was still hurt though. And the first thing he knew was he was having a drink with Matsumoto-fukutaichou. After a few shots, he couldn't controlled his sane and finally arrived in this room. As he kept looking around this room, he felt something familiar about it. Have he visited this place a lot? Maybe it was just his imagination only.. Yeah... maybe some generous noble kindly took him here, while he was unconscious. He couldn't figured out would it be

But the only he could remember is... Sakura. Yes.. he remembered little by little now. A steel grey eyes, procelain- doll-like skin, and a monotone are like.. no. It can't be... It can't be Kuchiki-taichou. For the first time he met that captain, the stoic doesn't look too happy to be his fukutaichou at all. In fact, no matter how many he did a good job, the Kuchiki has never praised him before.

As he took a look on a clock clearly, it is already 9:45 AM

_9:45 AM_

_9:45 AM_

_9:45 AM_

"**I AM LATE!**," Ichigo exclaimed, quickly get out from a futon, and the manor to get to his squad to go on his duty(although he didn't took a bath yet..) Oh.. this is bad. The sixth captain is so going to go Bankai to the teen...

The stacks of paperworks have been quite a lot for today. But Kuchiki Byakuya could handled everything by himself. After all, he is a Kuchiki(though, he wished the orangette quickly getting better so he could order that boy to finish a few of them or else, the Kuchiki might stress out and use Bankai already)

As the noble dipped his brush into the black ink bottle, he could felt there's another reiatsu coming to his division, and he could felt the ground is shaking because of those hard stomping. His first guess was that Zaraki Kenpachi. But...

"**KUCHIKI-TAICHOU!**," Ichigo yelled to the noble once he finally arrived. The Kuchiki was almost fell off because of that damn Kurosaki. But he didn't of course. When he took a look on his lieutenant, the boy doesn't look too well yet... "Sorry for being late...," panted, ".. let me do all the paperworks"

The Head clan raised his eyebrow. Why does this boy desperately wanted to continue his duty even though he was still had a fever? Can't he just worried about himself every once in a while?!

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou," the sixth captain called him. "You are still sick. You need to rest and take a day off"

"I.. I can't do that!," Kurosaki exclaimed

"And why is that?"

"Because I am your lieutenant! I don't want to let you down. If I take a day off, it's hopeless for me to.. to..," Ichigo lost in words as his head began to dizzy really bad. And he ALMOST fell on the ground. Good thing Kuchiki-taichou managed to catch him.

After that, the orangette realized that the noble tilted his head to his, which, his face began to burn in red. He didn't knew what was wrong with him now. Byakuya stared at him with such a mysterious eyes. It just makes him feeling dizzy even more!

"You are still had a fever, Kurosaki-fukutaichou, I will take you to the sixth squad restroom," Byakuya said, carried the boy in bridal-styled.

"I am sorry.." Kurosaki panted and gasped on the noble's chest. "I wish I could be more useful to you..."

"Ssh.. Don't say it anymore...," the sixth captain whispered, taking the teen to the restroom.

Once the Kuchiki put Ichigo down to a bed, he took a damp cloth and rested it on the orangette's forehead

"Thank you.. Kuchiki-taichou," he sighed relief, still hardly breathing

Byakuya shook his head slightly. "You are my lieutenant, and I will take care of you until you can no longer stay in the bed"

The stoic captain then went to leave the restroom. But there was a sound of coughing which, the noble stopped

"Please..," Ichigo moaned in pain. "Stay here... with me," coughing

The first thing he thought was to leave the restroom so he could continued to finish the paperworks, but after that, one of his painful past hit him. He remembered how Hisana begged him to stay and afraid to die alone...

'_Byakuya-sama.. please stay here... don't leave me_'

Despite Ichigo doesn't have a same sickness or symptoms as his wife, but the boy really afraid of being alone while no one wants to watch him. Kurosaki did told the captain that he lived with his friend, and he was like a brother to him. He wondered what is his friend look like..?

"Alright," the Kuchiki said, closed the door slowly and took a sit on a chair near to the orangette.

"Thank you..," coughing

"Don't push yourself anymore"

The teen shook his head and smiled at him weakly."I won't..."

When Ichigo has finally slept comfortly, Byakuya watched the boy sleeping and held his hand tightly so he won't leave him. And without thinking, the Head clan moved his head to the orangette's and slowly kissed the boy's eye. In truth, he completely had no idea why he kissed that boy! He's getting confused about his feeling for the teen!

"Stay well," the Kuchiki whispered to his lieutenant, even if the boy couldn't hear him.. or maybe he was having a sweet dream

Still, the stacks of paperwork on his table hadn't finish yet.. What should he do while he needs to keep an eyed on Kurosaki..?

_**xxByaIchixx**_

After Ichigo has finally felt much better and returned home, Kuchiki Byakuya shunpoed to the tenth division and opened the sliding door hardly without even knocking and there was a rage around the Kuchiki's reiatsu.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, it's because Kurosaki-fukutaichou is sick thanks to you, one of my seated shinigami will send you some more paperworks that I have left for you. And you are also forbidden to drink with Kurosaki," the stoic finally left the tenth barracks, which leaving the poor bust woman gaped like a fish.

Hitsugaya-taichou has starting to feel a headache. Even their paperworks hadn't finished yet. And he feels the need to yell his fukutaichou

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading ANF aka A New Fukutaichou. Like I said from my profile, I might update the story in instant. It's up to my mood. Please don't say anything weird about that kissing moment. It just pop into my head. Review as usual. I am truly sorry if Byakuya looks OOC(although I don't know whether he's OOC or not)**

**Btw, I didn't know if Kaien is Byakuya's mentor or not. I found Kaien and little Byakuya fanart in pixiv, which is, I believed Kaien is also Byakuya's mentor**

**Sorry if there's a typo**


	3. Cats

**A/N: This chapter is inspired by 'To Love a Little Ichigo', Byaichi, chapter of Ichineko**

**I do not own Bleach or even the cover. You can find the real source in my profile. Hope you enjoy**

**Warnings: Cursed words, suck grammars, OOC, typos, Yoruichi's evil plan, lime/lemon I think?(Idk)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cats<strong>

"Alright then. Let's begin our meeting shall we?," Nanao said, upward her glasses, and the shinigami women remained quiet as the Vice-President of Shinigami Women's Association finally spoke. "It seems that we're out of funds lately. Well, it was more like.. missing. And so, we decided to sell some goods that would earn a lot of cash. Any ideas?"

But most shinigami women's idea quite lame and not so affordable at all. Soi Fon's idea is obviously to sell anything that has to do with cats, Yachiru's a ton of sweet candies, and the rest of them are the worst...

Nanao sighed of depressed. Isn't there anyone have a better idea?

"How about taking a picture of Byakuya-bo?," Yoruichi decided, popped behind the shinigami women out of blue

"Yo-Yoruichi-sama?!," Soi Fon exclaimed, her face starting to become red as she saw her admiration

"Taking a picture of Kuchiki-taichou? I think that's a bad idea...," the Vice-President said, remembered what happened to Isane and Nemu when they dared to take a picture of the sixth captain. The lieutenant of 4th still had a traumatized about it

"Don't worry. I have planned this for a long time," the dark-skinned shinigami grinned widely, like a Cheshire Cat

Planned... for a long time? The member of Shinigami Women's Association(except Yachiru and Soi Fon) looked at her suspiciously. Don't tell... their fund has been missing because of..

"But first, I need your help Nemu"

"Hai?"

**_xxByaIchixx_**

What Kuchiki Byakuya hated the most(beside Ichigo) is cats. Before he attended the Shinigami Academy, he once loved cats and enjoying them purring to him. But after Yoruichi has become his new mentor, cats giving lots of traumatized memories. And the worst memory he hates to remember is for the he met her in her cat formed. When the Kuchiki stroking happily, there's an explosion and realized what he touched right now.. is a nude woman

Remembering those memories is really giving the sixth captain shivered down his spine. He may look emotionless and cold bastard, but he also can be a sensitive shinigami. And the next time he'll find a cat, he would calls a servant to kick it off from his manor

"Here it is, Yoruichi-san, a potion that would turn into a cat. However, this potion would wore off for 24 hours," Nemu explained, gave a small bottle to the dark-skinned woman

"Thank you, Nemu. Byakuya-bo are going to love it," she grinned evilly, just as she planned

One of the Shinigami Women's Association began to mutter. "Do you think Yoruichi-san manage to take a picture of Kuchiki-taichou..?"

"Of course she will!," Soi Fon excliamed. "Yoruichi-sama would definitely get a picture of Kuchiki-taichou"

The Shinigami sighed and sweat-dropped because of the 2nd captain's obsession toward her mentor

In the 6th barracks, Byakuya and the other captains were having a meeting, while Ichigo bring all the paperwork in his captain's office for today. He could admit though, he was quite embarrassed for telling Kuchiki-taichou to stay with him while he was sick for drinking too much alcohol with Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Lately though, the bust woman hadn't invited him for a drink anymore. What's going on while he's sick...?

"Hm...?"

Kurosaki-fukutaichou noticed a glass of liquid on his captain's table. That's odd.. He never sent his captain a drink before... Rikichi is no longer in the 6th division and moved to the 5th just so he could be with his Hero, Abarai-taichou. Then.. who could that be...?

"Oh well," Ichigo muttered, held a glass of liquid and took a looked at it closely. He couldn't describe what kind of liquid is this.. but it looked colorless, so it must be a water only... well, that's what he thought. "I'm pretty exhausted for carrying all these paperwork here. Kuchiki-taichou won't be mad.. right?," he said to himself and drank it.

...Yeah, just a plain of water only. Nothing's horrible going to happen to him, right?

After a few papers the orangette has finished, he felt strange and weird. His head began to spin. _What's wrong with me...?_ Ichigo stood up to take a glass of water in the kitchenette.. but he stopped to a mirror, and the 6th lieutenant could see his own reflection.

Hold on.. is that really him...? Have he has.. a cat ears?! When the boy tried to pull the orange cat ears off from his both side of head, it's stuck and for real?! Hoe did this happened to him?! Could it be .. because of a strange liquid he just drank...?

Oh no.. this is not good... If Kuchiki-taichou finds out about this.. he'll be so much trouble...! What should he do now?!

_**xxByaIchixx**_

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou," Byakuya called his lieutenant, after listening to a long speech from Soutaichou in the captain meeting, which, some of the captains did not even listening and acted like a child. "Have you finished the paperwork?"

Byakuya realized that Ichigo is not here. Where could that boy be?

It's strange that he still could felt the boy's reiatsu. Is he playing a hide-and-seek or something? That brat... he can never understand about Kurosaki sometimes.

As the captain went to his lieutenant's table, he noticed that Ichigo had finish a few stacks of paperwork and there will be 2 stacks left. At least the orangette did some a good jobs...

Before Byakuya went to his table, he saw a strange orange tail waving to the right and left, and right again under Kurosaki's table... wait, orange tail..?

Don't tell... it's a cat tail?! Dammit how he hated cat because of that damn werecat. He swear that if that tail belongs to a stray cat.. he would kick that thing off from his barracks.

The 6th captain yanked the orange cat's tail quickly without even thinking. But when he tried to pull it off, he head a strange yelping. Cats can't yelped right? If so, then...

When the Kuchiki looked at the under of his lieutenant's table, grey eyes widen after he realized what is it. Ichigo is.. a half shinigami and orange cat?! How the hell is happening to that boy?!

Ichigo was as shocked as his captain. He didn't want to get caught with any shinigami, especially HIS taichou! Once again, he did nothing but trouble to Kuchiki-taichou. He felt like he is a horrible lieutenant!

"Ku-Kuchiki-taichou.. I...," the orangette loss in words, and he could saw something in his steel, grey eyes... At first, he could saw anger and hatred.. but now, it turned into confusion

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou, what happened to you?," the stoic asked coldly. Man, can't he stopped being a cold-hearted captain already?!

"I.. I don't know, sir," he stuttered, afraid of what his captain going to do to him. "But, when I brought all the paperwork, there's a glass of water on your table," Ichigo pointed to the Kuchiki. "I thought it was a plain water only.. but when I looked at the mirror closely, I've become like this. I-I am sorry, taichou"

A liquid that is almost look like a plain water? And it will turn into a cat? His first guess is Kurotsuchi-taichou. Because who else is the most genius in experiment and other stuff, anyway? ..well, besides Urahara, of course

But why would that mad scientist wants to turn Ichigo into a cat? ..Wait, he didn't think it's for his fukutaichou actually. If that liquid is on HIS table, then, that strange potion is for the Kuchiki?! But he and Mayuri have never been close and having a feeling of hatred before(except Kenpachi) So.. if this isn't Kurotsuchi-taichou plan...

...Then, it clicked him. This must be that damn werecat's evil plan. Seriously, how long that woman stopped suffering him?! How he wished he didn't met her..

A few moments then, Kuchiki-taichou could hears there's some giggling and squealing from the member of Shinigami Women's Association. They must gave come here

The Head clan doesn't know what their plan are, but what's important is, he needs to keep his lieutenant away from those women.

"Let's go. We need to hide somewhere," the 6th captain said, carried Ichigo, and shunpoed off to the window.

The Shinigami Women's Association entered the 6th barracks, and a few of them brought some cameras just so they could take a picture of Byakuya. Unfortunately, the office is empty.

"Ehhh~? Where's Kuchiki-taichou?"

_**xxByaIchixx**_

And so, the Kuchiki and his lieutenant have finally arrived to his manor, the safest place to hide since no one would dared enter except Yachiru

"But Kuchiki-taichou, what about the paperwork?," Ichigo finally asked.

"We will do that later. The most important is, we need to find out how to turn you back to normal," the Head clan said, taking Ichigo to his favourite room where he usually do some calligraphy and having a tea time

"Stay here," Byakuya ordered, taking a leave

"Where are you going...nyan?"

Nyan? He's kidding right? He gotta be kidding?!

"I am going to see one of my servant to retrieve a liquid that you drank. I won't be late," he said, finally left the room

As the orangette sitting in the empty room and do nothing... his dizziness became worse and worse.. It was as if he could no longer take it anymore. Why is it hurt so much..?

"Saito"

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama?"

"I would you to investigate a strange liquid in my office. Don't let anyone, especially Kurotsuchi-taichou and the Shinigami Women's Association knew about it"

A servant bowed respectfully. "As you wish, Kuchiki-sama. Oh, and Kuchiki-sama?

"Yes?"

"A letter for you," he gave a strange envelope to the Head clan.

"Thank you," Byakuya accepted a letter "You may leave now"

"Yes sir"

Once his servant finally left, the Kuchiki opened the envelope slowly, and read it carefully. The handwriting is quite familiar and it was none other than the werecat's

_Hey there, Byakuya-bo~! You must be tired from all the paperworks and captain meeting right? So, I give you a special present to lose your stress. It's a special potion that Nemu secretly created and you're gonna like it. After all you _like_ cats right~?_

He couldn't helped but feel the need to crumple this damn letter and uses Senbonzakura to slash that damn paper pieces by pieces. Just as he expected.. This is all part that werecat's plan!

The stoic sighed silently and went back to a room where he hid his lieutenant. "Kurosaki...," he mumbled, and noticed that Ichigo is gone.. again?! Damn that mongrel! Where could that boy be!?

"Meow!"

... Meow? He hears clearly, right? There's a cat.. in his manor?! If that's really Yoruichi, he really need to use Bankai already, even if his manor would destroy!

"Meow"

There's it voice again. Byakuya took a glanced all over in this room..and finally noticed to the orange cat. Yoruichi doesn't have an orange fur.. so, the only thing he could of, is...

"Kuro.. saki..?," the Kuchiki was in shocked.

Don't tell him.. that Ichigo.. turned into a cat... because of the affect of that potion?! Dammit! This is worse than he could imagine! Yoruichi's plan is even more evil than Aizen's!

"Meow!," the orangette make a sound of cat again, as if he wanted the stoic to look at him

The Head clan remained quiet and kneeled down on the floor. It's strange that he hates cats.. and yet, he couldn't hate this boy in a cat formed.. This brat is totally different than any other cat or Yoruichi. He wondered if he could hears the cat's purring once again...

Byakuya braced himself to stroke Ichigo's ear, and his eyes widen open. The orange cat's head tilted onto the stoic's palm hand and starting to purr on him

It's been so long he hadn't touched a soft cat's fur and Ichigo has the softest fur he had ever touched. He wished he could stroke him forever and let him come to the Head clan

"Kuchiki-sama?," Saito entered a room.

"Have you found a way to turn into normal back?," Byakuya asked without looking at his servant

"No, Kuchiki-sama. However, a potion would temporary affect in 24 hours"

24 hours...? That's mean it would only take a day. "Thank you, Saito. You may leave"

A servant left a room quietly

While Ichigo was playing around a room(like a cat of course), the Kuchiki was in a deep thought. The boy has became a cat now.. and it will take a few hours left that he would turned back to shinigami.

So what now? He can't just letting that cat do whatever he wanted. What's worst, that orangette might destroy his property.. or even eat one of his favourite koi fish! Everyone knew that the 6th captain loves the koi fish a lot

Suddenly, Byakuya came back to his sense as he realized that Ichigo was sleeping on the stoic's lap. He could also hears the orange cat is purring

Well... guess it's not actually a bad idea while Ichigo is in a cat's formed. The 6th captain stroke his head once again, and the orangette enjoyed it a lot.

And the Kuchiki couldn't helped, but to smile to him warmly

_**xxByaIchixx**_

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama!," Rukia called her brother's name all over the manor. She didn't seen him since she heard from Yoruichi that she's been planning to take a pictured of the Head clan.. as a cat form, so she was getting worried what would going to happen to her brother.

"Nii-sa-," once she entered to Byakuya's special room, she was loss in word as she saw something interested. It was the first time Rukia has seen her brother slept in this special room. Not just sleeping, he was also sleeping with someone, while wrapping him tightly just so the Head clan won't leave him

Is that.. Ichigo?! Did.. did Kuchiki Byakuya sleeping with Ichigo?! Sometimes, she has a feeling to squeal, but she also has a feeling of jealously. Damn Ichigo.. of all a shinigami he slept with... why her brother?!

Ever since that fool became her brother's lieutenant, they've been quite.. close. Not as close as Renji though. It's different. And her brother doesn't loathe or hate him anymore. It was as if both of them would have a romantic feeling sooner or later

She respected her Nii-sama so much. So even if Ichigo wouldn't have a feeling for her anymore, she would gave them a blessing. And so, she left a room quietly, trying not to make both of them waking up

The next morning..

Byakuya was having a nice sleep while Ichigo was in a cat formed. He didn't think cats were bad actually. Before he could fluttered his eyes, he could smell something different. Something sweet.

Like strawberry

Strawberries... despite he hates sweet thing(except he has an obsession of bananas), the Kuchiki feel the needs to take a strawberry so badly. Especially Ichigo. His lieutenant's taste must be sweeter than strawberry.. and more tastier. He would so putting a chocolate fudge on the boy's tan body and-

Hold on.. did the stoic thinks about Ichigo?! Especially, since when he wanted to taste that mongrel?!

There's no way he would think of that boy like that! There's no hell way!

Once he finally opened his grey eyes, he could see a bright, spiky orange hair. The 6th captain realized that what he held right now is not a cat anymore.. He holds Ichigo... and he's naked?! Damn... he totally forgot that the boy would turned back to shinigami sooner or later... And he would never slept with anyone(beside Hisana) especially this mongrel! Never!

And there's a long awkward silent in this room. Finally, the stoic make a moved by entering one of his servant's room. He didn't cared if the sliding door almost destroyed of a servant just having a sweet dream, that boy needs to get out from his manor now!

"Ku-Kuchiki-sama" a servant shocked, and almost had a heart attack went the door opened hardly. And a servant could also felt a rage reiatsu too.

"Bring the boy some clothes and take him to the 6th barracks' restroom. If he asks any question, do not refer to my name. Understood?," the Kuchiki said with a hidden of anger.

"Ha-hai...," a servant replied, avoiding to ask some questions to the Kuchiki, or else he will become a minced meat already. It's strange though.. the servant could sworn that he saw a red flushed on Byakuya's cheeks... .. Did Kuchiki Byakuya actually blushed?!

When the stoic left, he take it back of what he just said. Right now, he has starting to hate the cats even more, especially if he EVER see Ichigo naked in front of him... again!

Meanwhile, since Yoruichi's plan to take a pictured of Byakuya as a cat, instead, they sold a picture of Chappy in the 6th Captain's body, which, a lot of Shinigami buy it.

And when Kuchiki-taichou finds out about it...

"...Chire"

"Ta-Taichou! You're going to destroy our barracks!"

Lately, his life has gotten even crazier than with Abarai.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Actually, there's another ending, is where Rukia taking a pictured of Byakuya and Ichigo sleeping together and blackmail to the Shinigami Women's Association(kinda similar as this chapter though XD) If you guys ever seen a fanart of Chappy in Byakuya's body in deviantart, you'll understand it. Hope this chapter doesn't turn out weird/strange. I'll try and write better(but I can't promise anything) Review, but no flame**


	4. Confession

**A/N: This will contain a slight Ichiruki(don't know whether in romance way or friendship way, most likely one-sided) And just because I ship ByaIchi, that doesn't mean I can't ship IchiRuki(I love ByaHisa too)**

**Warnings: OOC-ness, suck in grammars, cursed language, Jealous!Byakuya**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confession<strong>

Rukia has always loved Ichigo for the first time she met him. But her first love is her mentor, Kaien-dono. After his death, the young Kuchiki couldn't helped but feeling guilty for killing him. She knew he's been possessed by a Hollow, she still regretful though

When she met Ichigo in the World of Living, she believed that fool is the reincarnation of of Kaien-dono. The way how he looked(except his color hair and eye), the way how he smiled, and the way how his attitude is, he's just like his mentor.

She was happy that Kami gives Kaien a life again. And when she heard a news from his childhood friend, Renji that Ichigo came to save her, she was happy, but feeling even more guilty at the same time. The young Kuchiki didn't want to hurt that fool anymore. She wants Ichigo to live a normal life, not in Shinigami.. in the end, that boy is too stubborn

After the execution and Aizen's betrayal event, her love for the orangette became even more strong. She loves him a lot.. just as she loved for Kaien. An she knew that their feelings are mutual since Ichigo also had a feeling for her.

However, after the Shinigami Substitute is dead, and finally became a full Shinigami, he had no memory of himself.. especially Rukia. And so, their feelings are no longer mutual anymore. Rukia's feeling is one-sided for him, just like Orihime. And she noticed how that boy treated her... it was like a brother-and-sister relationship, well, most likely like a best friend too.

If the only he has his memory even after his death... she would have dating with him already.. Of course, her brother wouldn't like it and won't gave them a blessing too since he hated that boy a lot

Well, even if Ichigo won't have a feeling for Rukia anymore.. all she wanted to be as close as they were before he died...

_Ichigo you idiot_

**_xxByaIchixx_**

"Ichigo!," a petite shinigami called the 6th lieutenant after the meeting of a Lieutenant has over, and Rukia is also the 13th division of lieutenant

"Oh.. Kuchiki-fukutaichou"

"It's Rukia, you idiot!," she punched the fool's upper-left arm. "You don't have to call me in respect so much," and sighed, rolled her violet-eyed

"Sorry...," the orangette murmured, rubbed his arm where his friend hit him. "It would be too rude if I call you your first name though.."

"Seriously Ichigo, you look too much like Nii-sama. We're friends right? I'll be happy if you call my name"

"I... I'm not getting used to it.."

Rukia sighed heavily this time. She REALLY missed the old Ichigo a lot. Not just her, even Renji, Ukitake-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou, Zaraki-taichou(but he didn't wanted to admit himself), and the other shinigami too. But the way Ichigo called the Shinigami Captains in honorific name, it annoyed most taichous alot...

"You're stubborn as always," she said, taking a walked with her best friend. "Anyway. would you like to eat somewhere?"

"Uh.. sure. I don't mind at all. But... this isn't call a date, right?"

"Why would you think of that?," she sweat-dropped

"I've heard so many false rumors about us that we're dating. So..it isn't right?"

"Nope, we're just friend"

"Alright, then. So, where should we go?"

...Actually, the young Kuchiki is lied. To her, it's a date

**_xxByaIchixx_**

Jealously is coming...

There's it goes again.. another popular rumors he heard about; mostly about Ichigo and Rukia are dating. Even if his lieutenant had no memory of his old self, a lot of shinigami still believes Ichigo loves her and vice versa. It annoyed the Kuchiki a lot! He hated how close his lieutenant is with Rukia. Every time, all he could think of, using a shikai on that mongrel already! Even if that Kurosaki boy would reincarnation again, and fall in love with her sister, he would kill him again and again

The stoic didn't understand though...

Why would that boy loves her so much..? He even risked his own life to save her from execution even though it's HIS fault in the first place! Byakuya despises to see them close a lot. He didn't know what kind of feeling he feels inside of him.. but all he ever could think of is... jealous

But he never had this kind of feeling after Hisana died before.. he had always locked all his emotions ever since he became a Kuchiki Head, and his wife death. All he could feel... nothing at all.. until he met that brat in the Human World, the Head clan has starting to have a strange feeling...

When he met that mongrel,the Kuchiki hated him a lot. Because of that damn Kurosaki, he has starting to have his old emotion back(before he became a Kuchiki Head) He doesn't want to be like a spoilt prince though! He just wants to be a heartless android.

That damn Kurosaki.. It's all HIS fault! And Kuchiki Byakuya would always hate and loathe him. Nothing's can change! Well.. that's what he thought

Feeling stress because all those damn, false rumors, the Kuchiki goes out of his office to have some fresh air; taking a walk would always calm the Head clan's mind.

But once he finally get out of his barracks, he felt regretful for taking a walk in Soul Society now.. In front of his steel, grey eyes, he saw a couple walking together. And they are Kurosaki and his sister!

That bastard...! How dare he's getting closer to Rukia?!

So the rumors really true after all... Ichigo and his sister are dating actually!

**_xxByaIchixx_**

"Ichigo, what's wrong with your hand?," Rukia asked, took a looked at her friend's bandaged hand

"Huh? Oh.. a while ago, I was training with the other men, and one of them carelessly used a kidou on me.. But it's not that bad," the 6th lieutenant explained.

"You can be clumsy sometimes, Ichigo," she rolled her eyes. "So.. you wrapped the bandage by yourself?" the young Kuchiki noticed that the bandages on Ichigo's hand isn't wrapped it pretty well

"Uh... something like that," Ichigo laughed embarrassingly, feeling awkward

Rukia sighed, "Here, let me fix it," the petite say, unwrapped the orangette's bandage

His skin is so warm... It's been a while she hasn't touched her friend's hand.. how she wished she could hold him a little longer... Even though Ichigo is not the old Ichigo, she still wants to be closer to him.

She cares this fool a lot..And the only person who could come back to Ichigo's sense from being moody or gloomy is Rukia. He can be a brat.. but that's how he is.

The young Kuchiki smiled to him warmly and told him to take care his hand properly. Although.. the orangette was actually dense as a log.

After Rukia bandaging Ichigo's hand, the 6th lieutenant goes to the barracks to do his duty

"Hey Tai-," his words stopped when he felt a strong reiatsu in the office and noticed it belongs to Kuchiki's. He wants to ask if everything is alright.. but when he tried to open his mouth, his captain's reiatsu raised even stronger.

What is wrong with Kuchiki-taichou, anyway?!

It's been a few weeks Ichigo and Rukia have been so close; they always eat together, walking to the meeting of Lieutenants together, talking together, it was as if they were already became a couple.

And as for the 6th captain...lately, he's been avoiding Ichigo a lot. Well, they always together in the office. However, whenever Ichigo tries to talk to him for having a nice conversation, all the Kuchiki do is ignored him and focus on the files and the paperwork. Which, that's make Ichigo feels hurt...

"Ichigo"

Rukia called the 6th lieutenant, "Kuchiki-fukutaichou, what's up?"

"Are you free right now?"

"Um... yeah. I am free, alright. Why?"

The petite shinigami remained quiet for a moment and took a deep breathed, and let it out. "There's something I want to tell you..," she whispered. Her voice doesn't look aggressive just like she usually used. It was soft, and sweet. It is the first time Ichigo heard.

The boy nodded slightly. It looks like a serious matter. And so, the two shinigamis went off to the forest. It is Rukia's favourite place to stay. It was quiet, and very refreshment too. And... this is the forest where she trained by Kaien-dono

"So what do you want to talk about?," Ichigo finally asked. The young Kuchiki has been quiet now. She's been thinking for a long time now. And Rukia finally decided to tell him

"I.. I've been meaning to tell you this a lot, Ichigo"

"What is it?"

"Well...," sighed heavily, to calm herself from being panic. "I know you don't have any memory as a human anymore... but we've been close a lot and I enjoy being with you. You can be a fool, but you also can be a mature too..."

"Kuchiki... fukutaichou," the boy murmured the petite's name

"It's really annoyed that you have no memory about your old life! ...About me, too And.. what I meant is...," Rukia faced Ichigo's and there was a flushed on her cheeks. "I love you, Ichigo"

The boy widen his eyes, couldn't believed of his friend's confession. Is it..true? Is Kuchiki Rukia really falls in love with him?

To be honest, he liked her.. but not in a romantic way. He really liked her as a best friend and he never thought of Rukia being a lover before.. In fact, he can't remembered anything about his bond with her.. he wished he could.. If he lied to her.. she would hurt even more...

Ichigo finally managed to speak, "Thank you.. but I can't"

Rukia looked at him confusedly

"I like you, Kuchiki, but I like you as a friend only. I don't mean to hurt your feelings.. I wish I could remember my life as a human.. but it won't come back. However, if I lie to you about my fake feelings to you, you might hurt a lot... and I don't like to see my friend hurt because of me. So let me tell you this, Kuchiki. I like you a lot; you're beautiful, a good lieutenant for 13th division... but I rather be your best friend. No hard feelings, alright?"

It was hurt so much that the person she loved is rejecting her.. But she understands. He's right. She wouldn't forced him to fall in love with the young Kuchiki. In fact, Ichigo is not a bastard who pretend to have a feelings with any woman.. or man(if he's gay) Guess her feeling for him is only one-sided and unrequited, huh?

"Fine.. sometimes, I still don't get it why I would fall in love with a fool like you," she muttered under her breathed, and Ichigo smiled to her

"Thank you for understand it..."

"...However," Rukia began. "If you dare call me so respectful AGAIN, you will dating with me in force or I'll freeze you with Sode no Shirayuki, got that?!," she warned him, which the orangette scared her a lot...

"O.. okay, Kuchi-"

The petite gave a death glared

"Uh.. I mean, Rukia"

The young Kuchiki finally satisfied. Hearing her best friend calls her first name is enough for her. "There. Isn't that easy?"

"I still not getting used to it though...," he muttered, sweat-dropped

**_xxByaIchixx_**

After Rukia's confession, everything is normal again; she hasn't invites Ichigo to go anywhere else now, instead, she went with Renji this time. However, Kuchiki Byakuya.. is still distance from his own lieutenant. Ichigo wants to know about his problem.. but the stoic's reply is only 'None of your business, mongrel'

Those words really hurt Ichigo a lot. He didn't know what he had done. He did nothing wrong! He did a good job in the office, training room and even follow his captain's command without complaint.

So what did he do wrong?

When the orangette spacing out about Kuchiki-taichou's bad mood, someone patted his shoulder and it was none other than the red pineapple

"Yo Ichigo! What's up?"

"Abarai-taichou...," Ichigo mumbled the 5th captain's name

"It's RENJI, Ichigo," he sighed. The redhead had kept telling the boy to stop calling him taichou. It feels so wrong! "Anyway, something's been bothering you a lot. Want to talk about it?"

"It's not really that big.. but it's actually about my captain..."

Kuchiki-taichou? Well, this looks interesting.

"What did he do to you?"

"He's been cold to me now. I did a good job though.. what did I do that makes him hate me so much?"

Well the Kuchiki always hated the boy a lot. And his main reason is...

"Have you been close to Rukia?," Renji questioned

"Uh.. I think so. But we're not together, actually..."

"Yeah... no wonder Kuchiki-taichou hated you"

"What?," the boy looked confusedly.

"You see, Kuchiki-taichou really hated when anyone wants to date with his sister, which, he didn't approve or even giving a bless. He's just being an over-protective brother," the red pineapple explained.

"Why would taichou do that?"

"Don't know. Probably Rukia is a lot like his wife," the 5th captain laughed

When Abarai has finally left, Ichigo think about it carefully... Well, Rukia does look like Hisana. He never met her before, but Rukia once showing him a photo of her elder sister from Byakuya. And Hisana has a same image of the petite shinigami, but kinder and innocent than Rukia is...

Hisana must be special to the 6th captain a lot..

If Kuchiki-taichou really do cared for Rukia just as he did with Hisana, then he must be...

While the Kuchiki was doing some paperwork, Ichigo put a cup of tea on his captain's table. Byakuya faced to his lieutenant with a feeling of hatred and anger.

"What is the meaning of this, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo scratched his head, before he could explained everything the truth.

"I know why you're mad about, taichou," he began, and Byakuya raised his eyebrow. "You actually think Rukia and I are together. But you're misunderstood about it. We're just friends, not a lover. I also knew why you hated me so much... I have seen her sister's photo.. And Rukia does look a lot like Hisana-san. You must have loved your wife the most. So.. I guess, you must also loves Rukia, too, right?"

Byakuya was shocked. So everything is misunderstanding after all.. The rumors really do lies.. He was quiet relief that Rukia and his lieutenant are not dating

But.. Ichigo must have been misunderstood about the Kuchiki too. He angry it's not because he loved Rukia. True that his adoptive sister has a same image as Hisana.. but no one can replaced his wife. Not even Rukia. He actually angry over..something. He didn't know what is it though. He felt jealous whenever this boy is close with his sister or his ex-lieutenant, more than him. He wished Kurosaki could be close with the stoic again.. Before Ichigo died, the boy enjoyed staying the Kuchiki's manor alot. But since he no longer visited a manor, his lieutenant enjoyed getting closer with his two best friends. He really jealous to Rukia and Renji a lot...

"You're misunderstand too, Kurosaki-fukutaichou," Byakuya finally spoke, dipped his brush in the ink bottle before he could wrote down the report.

"Eh?," Ichigo blinked, looks incredibly confused

"You must think I like Rukia just as I love Hisana. But you're wrong," he paused for a moment, remembered how lovely his wife is whenever she smiled gently to him. She was.. his happiness... "I was angry.. over something"

"But.. Aba- I mean, Renji told me that, you hated when anyone trying to date with your sister. So why won't you let anyone asking Rukia out?"

"I don't want to see Rukia feeling sad anymore. And Hisana's last wish is, I have to protect her with my own life"

"But Renji cares for her a lot. They've known each other for a long time. He never hurt her feelings actually. Can't you let him date Rukia?"

"Yes.. I noticed how Abarai look at her. He really do care about Rukia. But I'll think about the 5th captain's feeling for my sister later..," he paused once again. Now that he thinks about it, when Rukia was going to execute, Renji was really determined to save her so much. Rukia must be special to that baboon.. just as Hisana is to the stoic.

"So...," Ichigo began. "You're not hated me anymore.. right?"

Byakuya closed his grey eyes for a moment, and opened it, faced to his lieutenant again. "No. As long as you're not dating with my sister, I won't treated you like a mongrel"

The orangette sighed relief, finally he be able to be close to his captain again. He had to admit though, he really enjoyed talking with Kuchiki-taichou. And this is his first time his captain talking about his wife. However, Byakuya is not a person who likes to talk about himself to everyone.. or that's what he heard about from the Shinigami Women. Guess. the Kuchiki is not a cold bastard, in the end... It must be hurt.. losing someone loved. He must have suffered a lot... Really, a lot. And Hisana is a very important person to him.

He then noticed that Kuchiki-taichou took a cup of tea that the boy brew. "Uh... it's my first time making a tea. So I'm not sure whether you like it or not..," Ichigo mumbled, afraid if his captain won't like his first tea..

Byakuya ignored it, and sipped the tea.

The tea was quite... sweet. Kurosaki must have put too much sugar. Well, it's not too sweet, actually. And it's a good level of sugar that Kuchiki Byakuya preferred. The Kuchiki upward his pale lips, smiling gently to his lieutenant. "It's actually good"

Kurosaki-fukutaichou flushed in red. This is the first time his captain ever praised him.

Especially, it's also his first time to see the Head clan smiled to him! Why does his heart suddenly beating so fast?! What the hell is wrong with him now?!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really want to write Jealous Byakuya so badly. After all, teasing him is really priceless and fun ;D I know Ichigo is not reincarnation of Kaien, and Ichi is a Shiba clan now, but that's just my headcanon after all. I enjoy writing this chap. It's also my first time writing Ichiruki(like I said, don't know whether I write one-sided or friendship way) Hope the characters are not so OOC. Review as usual  
><strong>


	5. Tea Time, Over-protectiveness

**A/N: I'm sorry for updating a little late. Kinda busy in school and focus more drawing/sketching than writing this ^_^" Well, I'm back now. Thank you for waiting if you're still there :D**

**I don't own Bleach or the sexy characters. I wish I could though XP**

**Warning: Typos, OOC-ness, cursing words, grammar error, Sebonzakura the teaser, Byakuya probably OOC this time, small scene with Tsukishima(because I like him :3 but he's a little OOC and being over-protective)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tea Time, Over-Protectiveness<strong>

He didn't know what kind of feelings he has right now. But it has a same feeling as he felt for his late wife, Kuchiki Hisana. However, this feelings is strong. Stronger than Hisana actually. It doesn't look like admiration or caring too. It felt like... Love. Love... He hasn't had this kind of feeling for a while now. But why? Why now his feeling starting to bloom like a young flower just as his inner world? Senbonzakura always complaint of how grey and dull their world is... But now, the Cherry Blossom Trees have starting to bloom into a flower. He didn't know why.. but, it felt so... good to have this kind of feeling. His suffering of the lost of his wife has starting to fade away even if he still mourning her death. He couldn't remembered when or how have he has this kind of feeling... After the Winter War, his life seems to be very normal until...

Kurosaki Ichigo has become his lieutenant.

Ever since then, his life has become unfortunate and miserable(not THAT miserable, actually) He hated how his new lieutenant did nothing but causing in trouble(in accident, of course). But he is WORSE than Abarai! Although, the boy still a very hard-working shinigami, and tries his own best to help the Kuchiki. But the question is... what it has to do with Kurosaki Ichigo, anyway? For the first time he met the boy until the Winter War, he has never get closed to the boy before. Mostly, Ichigo would always hang out with his sister and ex-lieutenant. The boy also visited HIS manor a lot as if he actually stays there. Yet, the servant getting used to serve a cup of tea and a homemade Wakame cookie by Byakuya to the boy, and Ichigo enjoyed it too. Though, the Kuchiki knew that all Kurosaki came into the manor is just to see his damn sister. And not him.

He wants to know more about the boy too

He wants to get closer just the boy had with Rukia and Renji.

But he was a coward.

All he can do is pushing the boy away; tells him to leave Soul Society just because Ichigo is not belong here.

He has always been a coward.

You actually think Kuchiki Byakuya is a very cold as an iceberg and a stoic robotic bastard. But you're wrong. Everything is all just a mask. The Kuchiki can also reveals his emotion too. But he only wants to show for a special person. For a precious person to him like Hisana.

Just for once... he wants to reveal his emotion just only Kurosaki Ichigo

Just for once only...

Because.. he knew that deep inside of him, Kurosaki Ichigo is the Kuchiki's special person

_**xxByaIchixx**_

Kuchiki Byakuya can be a very impatient man. There, the Kuchiki sat on the soft, small red cushion in the Living Room of Kuchiki Manor, holding his favourite cup on his pale hand. He feels the need to grip his cup as hard as he could until he finally breaks it. Doesn't matter if his favourite cup broke or his beautiful pale hand would starting to bleed, as long as Abarai came to his manor, he'll satisfy for that. A few hours ago, just before the Captain Meeting began, the Kuchiki invited the 5th captain to come into his manor to talk about _something _which, he noticed that Abarai looks scared and afraid. And that confused the stoic captain. He wondered what would the baboon looks afraid of just because he invited him. Maybe... No. That can't be. If Abarai and Rukia are truly dating, Rukia would have informed him already.

That damn Abarai... where the hell that pineapple anyway?! The Kuchiki has been sitting on the couch for about 3 FUCKIN hours! If that bastard does not came to his manor, he would definitely kill him tomorrow morning, ignore all his lame excuses. He is a very impatient Kuchiki.

_**xxByaIchixx**_

Oh crap.. oh crap.. oh crap! He's definitely going to get killed already! How the hell did he forgot of the meeting with the stoic captain anyway? 3 hours ago, he just asked Rukia to go out and have a lunch(yes, the baboon and Rukia are finally dating, yet, her 'over-protective' brother doesn't know yet) and 2 hours ago, when a few shinigamis mentioned of the name 'Kuchiki-taichou', the 5th captain totally forgot that he has to meet with the 6th captain in his manor.

Damn.. why is he so unlucky every single fucking day?!

_Think Renji.. I know there's a way to survive from Kuchiki-taichou.. THINK...!_ he thought, tries to find a plan to get away from the stoic captain. The captain can be a little emotionless, but he would always use his shikai to punish someone, included the baboon. Damn! He gotta find a way or Byakuya might already found him!

And just as he hear a person is laughing, his luck's beside him this time. He saw the strawberry was laughing with the other shinigamis' joke. Renji gave a very playful smirked on his face. After the shinigami had finally left and returned to their own division, Renji went toward to his best friend and patted his shoulder, "Yo Ichigo! How are ya?" Abarai said, grinned like a Cheshire Cat. The orangette boy could only smiled back to the baboon and said, "Fine, Renji. Is there anything you want from me?"

"Yeah" the pineapple said. "I have a small favor for you"

Ichigo blinked his brown orbs and looked at his best friend innocently. "A favor? What about?"

"It's about Kuchiki-taichou"

_Kuchiki-taichou..._

_Kuchiki-taichou..._

_Kuchiki-taichou..._

That word struck to the berry's heart and he could feels his face turned red as he remembered what happened a few days ago. There was a small fight and misunderstanding of his relationship with his captain, trying to make-up something, the boy brewed the tea for the Kuchiki and explained him everything about him.. and about Rukia. In the end, they finally become closed back like a captain and lieutenant relationship back, and when Kuchiki-taichou tried to drink a tea, he gave a very beautiful and warmth smile to his lieutenant and Ichigo couldn't helped but to blush. It's HIS first time seeing the Kuchiki smiled. He thought his captain's smile would be creepy like Kenpachi. But this... it is very attractive and affectionate too. Damn... thinking of that captain make the poor 6th lieutenant turned into a high school girl.

"Wh.. What about him?," Ichigo stuttered, tried to speak calm and clear so that his best friend won't noticed how strange the berry now. But he knew that the 5th captain noticed it. Renji ignored it though.

"You see, Kuchiki-taichou invited me to have a talk_ something_ in his manor and...," he paused, giving a very awkward face and continued, "I.. accidently asked Rukia to go out for a lunch"

"...So you want me to take a replacement of seeing my captain?" Ichigo stated clearly.

"Yeah, something like that"

Ichigo sighed. Honestly, why does he has a weird friends, anyway? "Fine.. I'll do it then."

"Thanks Ichigo! You're the best! I'll owe you later then" At that, the 5th captain has finally left the strawberry behind,

Ichigo couldn't helped but to sigh heavily this time and buried his right eye with his palm hand. Honestly, what had he done now? He didn't WANT to see his captain actually. Every time he looked at the gorgeous man, his cheeks would turn red like a tomato and tried his best to keep his blush away from the 6th captain. If the Kuchiki finds out about it, he would starting to feel suspicious of Kurosaki...

He wonder... is it possible to... no. He can't run away from his captain! He DID make a promise to his best friend that he take a replacement for Renji and have a talk of_ something_. It doesn't matter if his face turned red or even he might fainted of how beautiful his captain is.. as long as he managed to help his best friend, he's willing to do it.

**_xxByaIchixx_**

"Ah! Good day, Kurosaki-fukutaichou. What brings you here today?," a friendly servant talked to the orangette boy, letting him enter the manor.

Ichigo greeted her back and said, "I came to see Kuchiki-taichou. Is he here?"

"O.. oh...," a servant's happy and joyful face began to fade away as the 6th lieutenant mentioned of the Head clan. It's not because a servant has a crushed on Ichigo or something like that. Today is not a good time to see the Kuchiki. The stoic man is in a bad mood, who is still waiting for Abarai. If anyone dares to get near to the Kuchiki, he/she will get killed by none other than his powerful shikai. Everyone thinks that his zanpakuto is quite girl-ish but don't look down on its appearance. Senbonzakura is not a zanpakuto to make fun of. And the servant feared of what would happen to this man...

"So is he here then?" Ichigo asked once again.

"He.. he's here. But, Kuchiki-sama is in the foul mood now."

"Oh." It's obviously Renji's fault. Who else that would make the stoic captain in a bad mood like this? "May I come and see him?"

"Of.. of course, you may come," a servant said weakly. The orangette followed a servant, taking a looked around the manor. He couldn't helped, but feels something familiar in this place. Have he been there before? Well, he did stayed in the manor for once(when he accidently drink a cat potion) However, he feels like he had visited this place a lot.

Why? Why does he felt like he really enjoyed stays here anyway? Have he known Kuchiki Byakuya? Or maybe Rukia? And Renji too? What happened to him? He didn't remember anything at all. He doesn't know who is his father or mother.. and even his siblings too. Ever since he arrived to Seireitei, his friends found him and Ichigo lives with them like a family.

But he wants to know his _real_ family. Does his _real_ family still alive? Or maybe somewhere in Seireitei or Soul Society?

Thinking about his memories hurts his head a lot. He held his side of his head as he could felt himself getting a little head-ache. There's someone in his mind. Who is that? There's two dark figured. The first figured looked a little bit young and has a short, wavy hair. While the other figured has a same body as his. Who could that be? How did they know his name? And why's the other figured called him 'King'?

It's hurt. It's too damn hurt...!

"Kurosaki? Kurosaki-fukutaichou, are you alright?" A servant noticed Ichigo doesn't looked too well now. Which, worries the servant more.

"Ye.. Yes, I'm fine..." Ichigo said weakly, tried his best to smile at the servant.

"Maybe you should take a rest..," the servant suggested.

The 6th lieutenant shook his head and refused stubbornly. "Don't worry.. I'll be fine. I'll return once my meeting with Kuchiki-taichou is over"

"Okay.. I wouldn't stopping you then" the servant said, continued to get to a room where the Kuchiki is in.

Once they finally arrived, Ichigo could felt a very strong reiatsu. Probably Byakuya wanting to warn everyone not to come near if he's in a very, very bad mood... He couldn't helped but to smile of how his captain can become a hot-tempered sometimes.

As the servant and Ichigo entered the room where Byakuya's there, the orangette seen how gorgeous his captain is without wearing kenseikan and letting his hair falls down on his shoulder. The stoic man sat on the porch, watching the beautiful scene of the Cherry Blossom Trees(and trying not to let anyone seen his annoying face)

"Kuchiki-sama, Kurosaki-fuktaichou is here" the servant announced him.

But the Head clan didn't turned his head or even faced to see Ichigo too. He is a very bad mood to see someone(except Abarai. He feels the need to mince that pineapple now)

Trying his best to keep himself being the Kuchiki Emotionless Byakuya and said, "You may leave then, Sophia"

The servant bowed down and said nervously, "Hai, Kuchiki-sama." At that, the servant's taking a leave, letting Ichigo and the Head clan being alone, and pray for Ichigo to stay alive.

Once the two of them have finally being alone, there's an awkward silent in the room and Ichigo doesn't know how to make a move. But before the orangette could do anything, the Kuchiki stood up from the porch and finally faced to his lieutenant, which Ichigo quickly turned his head somewhere else beside his captain. Seriously, how the hell his captain can become an attractive man!?

"So what brings you here, Kurosaki-fukutaichou?" The stoic finally asked with his usual stern and cold tone.

"Well.. um...," _how the hell am I going to say this...?!_ "Abarai wouldn't able to come."

"What?" Byakuya asked confusedly, raised his brow. He's really puzzled of his lieutenant asnwered. What does he meant by 'wouldn't able to come'?

Ichigo sighed deeply, tried to calm himself down, finally looked at his captain's stoic face and said it clearly, "Abarai-taichou wouldn't able to come to you for a meeting, so I'll be his replacement, Kuchiki-taichou"

"I... see." He mumbled. Damn that Abarai! This must be his plan! He must be trying to get way from his death. "And why won't he come?" He asked.

Crap! The orangette didn't like his captain's question. It would be complicated to give him an answer. First of all, Ichigo knew Renji and Rukia are dating(they are even eating lunch together and alone too). Second, the two shinigamis want to make sure their relationship would be secret. They also trust Ichigo to keep it between them. And third, Kuchiki Byakuya still doesn't know anything of his sister and the 5th captain's relationship! How the hell should the lieutenant need to say!?

"Abarai-taichou.. is... um, leaving for a... mission...?" _Damn why is he ask me this kind of question?!_

"..."

"Yamamoto-soutaichou gives him a mission. And.. he couldn't able to go here. That's how it is..." _lying my own captain is really horrible! But still..._

The stoic captain sighed. Well, it's useless to kill Renji now. Even if the baboon couldn't make it here, there's still someone would come and see him.

"I suppose I should spare Abarai-taichou's life... this time"

_Spare...? 'This time'?_ He didn't know why but he could feel something worst going to happen to his pineapple head friend if Renji didn't come and see his captain next time. Kuchiki Byakuya can become one strict captain sometimes...

"Since you're here, Kurosaki," Byakuya began. "I'll bring the tea for you and make yourself comfortable in here" the raven stood up, leaving the room to get a teapot and brew a tea for his guest

"W-wait!" Ichigo said without hesitantly. "You don't have to do it. I was about to leave and I didn't want to cause you any trouble and.. I know that you're busy today..."

"Nonsense" Byakuya replied. "You're not causing me any trouble nor I am busy. And, you should have known that today is our free day, Kurosaki-fukutaichou."

"Well..." it does make sense. There isn't any paperworls to finish today since they've done it yesterday. It's not that he wasn't glad to have a tea time with his captain... it's just that if he kept getting near with Kuchiki-taichou or worst, if he's being with him for a long time, his 'strange' feeling for him could becoming worse and he might acting like a high school girl already!

"You're not grateful?" the stoic questioned, and there's a hidden feeling of sadness under his cold mask. He didn't knew why he felt sad or disappoint for.. Maybe he still couldn't manage to get closer with Kurosaki even if the boy is his lieutenant and he has no memory of his human life and as Shinigami Substitute.. Is it possible to get closer with him just as Rukia and Renji were? The Kuchiki is also not a type of friendly captain! How can he even could get closer with his lieutenant?! True that he always looks so close with him every time they were on a mission... but that was only just a relationship between captain and lieutenant. He wants to be... well, he didn't know what kind of word he wants to call it! Maybe more than just a friendship.

"N.. no! I am really grateful to have a tea with you, taichou. It's just that.. I thought you would want to be by yourself..." Ichigo mumbled. "But, why would you want to have a tea with me?"

_It's because I want to be closer with you!_ Of course, he couldn't manage to say those sentence. He still has a pride as a Kuchiki Head clan. Instead, "I will answer your question if you accept on having a tea with me."

"Oh..." guess it can't be help, right?

"Would you like to have a tea with me?" the Kuchiki repeated in a different line this time.

"Well.. I... um, sure then," the strawberry said in defeated. Nobody can never defeat Kuchiki byakuya and the boy should know that!

At that, the Kuchiki left the room, while Ichigo is sitting on the red cushion, and went to the kitchen to get a teapot and brewing a tea by himself, without any helping form the servant. He's making his own version of tea just as Ichigo did for him a few days ago. He hates to admit it, despite he hate sweetness, yet he still wanting to drink another tea by none other than his lieutenant. Abarai brewing a tea the worst! As for the servants... well, it just plain. ...

And now, he didn't knew why he wanting to brew a tea for his lieutenant so badly. Maybe in return of brewing a very good tea for him? Or maybe he just wants to show him how much he cares for his lieutenant? Or maybe he needs to apologize to him for being rude and cold just because Ichigo and Rukia were close when everything was misunderstanding?

But the question is... does the Kuchiki like Ichigo?

He had to be honest, he hated this kind of feeling. Sometimes, this kind of feeling would make him confused, puzzled, and panic. But... this is different. This is totally different than he had a feeling for Hisana. This feeling for his lieutenant... what is it..? Caring? Admiring? Respectful? Affectioning? ..._Love_?

Love...

Does he truly loves Ichigo so much? Or maybe he's only admiring his power? He felt so confuse of this kind of feeling...

_Is something bothering you, Master?_

"_Nothing's bothering Senbonzakura. I am fine._"

'_Is it because of Kurosaki Ichigo-dono?_'

"..."

'_It's not that I'm trying to stop you or something, but it seems that our world has... been blooming lately._'

"_What?_" Byakuya exclaimed in disbelief.

'_You haven't come to our world since the Winter War._' The samurai chuckled.

"_How come our world has starting to bloom?_"

'_You should have notice already, Master._'

"_What are you trying to say, Senbonzakura?_" Byakuya growled, he didn't like it every time his zanpakuto making a quiz or game to the Kuchiki. The samurai should've known that the stoic can be a very impatient man!

Senbonzakura chuckled again. '_Why don't you find the answer by yourself?_' At that, the samurai had disappeared in his master's mind.

Feeling in anger and rage, the Kuchiki threw a cup that he prepared for both, him and Ichigo, on the wall which there's a very loud sound of breaking just so he could released his temper. Some of the servants were flinching at the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen. They took a guess that the Kuchiki was releasing his anger... again. Honestly, is it just them, or is the Kuchiki is some kind of spoilt prince?

"_Senbonzakura, you fiend...!_"

**_xxByaIchixx_**

A moment later then, Ichigo hears there's a sound of sliding door coming from his back. The strawberry turned his head and met the Kuchiki Head clan with a tray of elegant teapot and two cups for both of them.

"I apologize for being late"

Ichigo smiled to him gently and warmthly. Never seen his captain apologize for coming late or something. That doesn't look like Kuchiki-taichou he knew. "That's alright. In fact, I am really enjoy watching the Cherry Blossom Trees." He replied.

The Kuchiki remained quiet for a while and remembered how and where the boy sat before Ichigo died. Every time he stays in the manor, he would sat on the porch and watching the Cherry Blossom Trees bloom. He didn't know what's the boy's reason to come his manor back then. At first, he believed Ichigo would only wanted to see Rukia. But when Byakuya has told him of Rukia's whereabout, the strawberry would chuckle and answer: ' _I'm actually waiting for someone else. But he looks fine today so I guess I should take a leave then._' Just who is this '_someone_' and '_he's_' anyway? Does the Kuchiki knows him?

_Ichigo..._

He wonders if the boy actually loves someone other than Rukia...

"I thought I just heard there's a breaking glasses somewhere in the room. Did something happened?"

**The-not-so-stoic-anymore** could feels himself twitching his right eye. Of all the question Ichigo would ask, why this...?! Damn, why did he even threw the cup, anyway?

'_Maybe you should try and control your temper, Master_' teased the samurai.

"_Quiet Senbonzakura_" Byakuya growled. Honestly, Senbonzakura has a same role of being that were-cat so much. The way how he teased him that would make the stoic burst in anger.. Senbonzakura can become a very loyal zanpakuto actually, but when the samurai gets bored, he would teasing his master so that Senbonzakura can have some fun. Seriously, can his zanpakuto meditating in their inner world and shut his big-mouth up for once already!?

Th 6th lieutenant noticed how his captain growling on something. He felt regretful for asking that kind of question. Maybe he should have remained quiet and enjoying drink a tea in peaceful and silent with his captain...

"Nothing's important." Byakuya answered. "One of a servant got angry over something and accidently threw off some glasses to relief the stress" That is so not Kuchiki Byakuya. He never lied to anyone.. well, maybe once. But he didn't lied anymore. And now, he just have to lie because if he tells his lieutenant the truth, Ichigo would thinks that, that is so uncharacteristically of Kuchiki.

"Oh... so is the servant alright then?"

Byakuya nodded. Honestly Ichigo... Even if he doesn't have any memory of his old self, yet he still thinks other more than him?! "Yes, she's fine."

"Well, that's good then" He sighed of relief.

The stoic muttered over something and feels the need to change the subject of this lies of **his-servant-getting-all-stress-and-making-a-breaking-glasses-in-the-kitchen-already**. "So, would you like to have a tea with me or would you rather talk about _my_ servant, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo flinched of his captain's tone. It doesn't looks so calm and emotionless that he used to hear a lot. It's almost like cold and warning him not to make the Kuchiki getting hot-tempered again. The orangette probably shouldn't have talked about the servant too... "Ah.. s-sorry Kuchiki-taichou" Ichigo said in apologetically, stood up from the porch and went to where the raven sat. He, of course, took a seat_ in front of him_, not _beside him_. He would get fainted if he ever getting near to the Kuchiki.

The 6th lieutenant watched his captain poured a tea in a cup slowly and elegently. He took a looked at Byakuya's fingerless white tekkou that his captain's wear. According from Rukia, it is a symbolizes of the nobility as one of Four Noble Families. The stoic also need to wear it as a member of Kuchiki Head clan and they're also quite expensive and it has a same costs as people who bought 3 manors. If anyone ever accidently lose Byakuya's fingerless tekkou, how the hell can they afford it?!

After that, he took a looked on his captain's face this time. Looking at his gorgeous face made Ichigo's cheeks flushed in red. He had always thought Byakuya is a very attractive man, in both male and female. But he never actually thought that he was being gay now! Why the hell he could have a 'strange' feeling for the Kuchiki by looking at his beautiful smile for the first time anyway?!

Once he finally satisfied on looking at Byakuya's face, Ichigo closely looked at his lips. His lips looks soft, pale and moist. The orangette feels the need to swallow his saliva already. The more he took a looked at his captain's attractive lips, the more he could imagined that, he would get kissed by his own captain. He can imagined how soft lips the Kuchiki's has and Ichigo would wanted to kiss him more and deeper. But of course it's just his dream only. Kuchiki Byakuya's still love his wife. The raven would never loves someone other than Hisana

The next thing he knew, Ichigo realized that Byakuya has staring at him for a long time now. The strawberry's face turned in red like a tomato, quickly turned his head anywhere except those steel, grey eyes. Dammit! How long has he been looking at his captain's gorgeous face anyway?!

The Kuchiki stares at the boy who is in flushed in red already. Byakuya confused and puzzled. Why does Kurosaki acting like a high school girl? He realized that Ichigo has been blushed a lot every time when the stoic getting closer to him. What would make the boy acting like this way?

'_You're still clueless of Kurosaki Ichigo-dono's 'strange' feeling, Master?_' Senbonzakura suddenly spoke to his master in his mind.

Byakuya _almost_ growled this time, making sure Ichigo wouldn't misunderstood about it. That fiend Senbonzakura...! Is that damn samurai was just having some fun actually?! If he ever making another damn quiz or riddle again... Byakuya would definitely strangle his zanpakuto once the tea time is over.

"_Is this another your stupid quiz, Senbonzakura?_" The master of Senbonzakura used a very dangerous tone even though the samurai feared nothing.

Senbonzakura chuckled. '_It seems that you got me this time._' The samurai said. '_It's because you've got me, I guess I should tell you this then._'

"_Tell me what?_"

'_Do you noticed something different of Kurosaki Ichigo-dono lately?_' The samurai questioned.

The stoic tries to remember a few days ago with his lieutenant and remember how Ichigo's reaction now. Every single time, he would blushed like a girl who falls in love with a guy at the first sight and that guy could never get off from her mind. She desperately likes him so much! But Ichigo.. why would Ichigo get blushing so easily when it comes to the Kuchiki now?

"_I've noticed that Kurosaki Ichigo has been blushing a lot and stuttering every time he calls my name_" he replied.

'_Exactly_'

The raven looks even more confused and puzzled. Why does his zanpakuto meant by 'exactly'?

Senbonzakura sighed. He can't believed he has a very clueless master when it comes to love. And he also couldn't believed that how the hell Byakuya could fall in love with Hisana and not the boy?!

'_You see Master, I believed that, Kurosaki Ichigo-dono has a crushed on you_' the samurai stated.

"_What?!_" Byakuya blurted out all of a sudden.

Ichigo... likes him? The Kuchiki Head clan? And not his sister?

He always thought the boy would have falls in love with Rukia, because their fate was truly suppose to meet each other. Even everyone who makes some rumors thinks so too. Not just other shinigamis, even Abarai thinks so and gets jealous so easily every time he hears some lies between Ichigo and Rukia.

But, is it actually true?

Does Ichigo likes him so much?

But what about the Kuchiki? Well, he did told himself that he would hate and loathe the boy forever. ...But when he finally knew that Ichigo loves him, he could feels his hatred for the boy began to melt away and starting to bloom into... love.

Would he be able to love the boy?

Would Byakuya be able to love him just as he once have with Hisana?

Would his feeling became stronger than his wife's then?

Damn... now he's starting to feel like he's already crushed on someone. ...wait, of course he is!

But the problem is... would Ichigo accept his feelings then?

"_How do you know that Kurosaki Ichigo has a _crushed_ on me? He is only my lieutenant, Senbonzakura_" he said in his usual monotone voiced.

The samurai chuckled once again. His master really hates to admit himself, huh? '_Well, the one that needs to blame for making Kurosaki Ichigo-dono falls in love with you is... you, Master_'

His grey eyes _almost_ widen after he heard from his zanpakuto. "_Me...?_" What did he done that would make Ichigo falls in love with him? A totally jerk and bastard like him?

'_Your smile, Master_' Senbonzakura answered.

"_..._"

'_You don't smile so much even when it comes to your sister or even your ex-lieutenant too. But the way how you smile to Kurosaki Ichigo-dono, you gave him a same smile for your late wife. It was very calm, warmth and affectionate, I have to be honest, Master._' The samurai smiled under his mask. '_But the question is, do you actually loathe him or do you actually love him, Master?_'

The Kuchiki blinked for a moment. Does the Kuchiki loathed the boy.. or does he actually loves him?

But it's true that he was once had loathing him before Ichigo's died. He hated how Ichigo speaks to him in familiarity, acting like as if they're friends even though Byakuya never thought of him as a friend... yet. It's getting confused now because of this kind of feeling for Ichigo. And not just 'Ichigo'. He is Kuchiki Byakuya's lieutenant! Is it really possible to fall in love with him?

Once Byakuya has finally came back to reality and poured the tea for his lieutenant, he asked, "How many sugar do you take?"

"Ah.. 2 teaspoons, please." Ichigo answered.

The stoic put 2 teaspoons of sugar into Ichigo's cup and stirred it well, making sure the sugar had dissolved it. And once it finally dissovled, the Kuchiki gave a cup of hot tea to Ichigo, his lieutenant took it and thanked him.

After that, he poured the tea for him, took a looked at Ichigo while the boy is sipping his tea.

Now that he mentioned it, Ichigo can be a very attractive boy too. At first, he never really cares about the boy since he's too busy of both, being the Kuchiki Head clan, and the sixth captain of Gotei 13. There's also so many paperworks that he needs to finish off, and that lazy babboon would always leave it when he has in no mood to do it. What the hell does Abarai is, Kami?! But, now that everything's over, Aizen has been locked up into the prison, there's still some more hollows coming from Hueco Mundo.

After that, when Ichigo has finally become his lieutenant, he finds himself starting to interest of that boy. He has really have a big resemblance of Shiba Kaien.. every time Ichigo would smile at him, he could feels himself there's some Hell Butterflies in his stomach.. Despite both of them have a same unfortunate fate, yet, they still enjoy being as a captain and lieutenant. How he wish he could get closer and closer to the boy just as Ichigo is to Abarai and especially to Rukia. He wants to know what kind of feeling he would have if he's getting closer to his lieutenant.

Is it better than he felt for Hisana?

Is it just a friendship.. or respectful only?

He wants to know.. and he wants to try. Even if he would destroy his own pride...

"So, umm..." Ichigo began, and Byakuya noticed how his lieutenant nervous is. "You told me that you would answer my question if I accept on having a tea with you. So, why would you want to have a tea with me, Taichou?"

Shit! He totally forgot of that! Thinking about his true feelings and Ichigo's, he completely forgot of his reason why he wants to have a tea with his lieutenant. Well, his main reason is actually to get closer to the boy. But if he answer that, Ichigo might getting blush and instantly running away from him. He's gotta finds another reason that would makes sense and Ichigo would never thinks weird...

"The only reason why I want to have a tea with you is..." Byakuya began, thinks carefully and deeply. "You have brewing a very good tea for me despite that is your first time of making it, Kurosaki-fukutaichou. In return, I would brew a tea by my own for you this time."

"Oh.. well...," Ichigo's stuttering, his cheeks starting to turn red and shook his head in deniable. He did once brewing a tea for his friends, and one of his friend doesn't like it much, while the other wouldn't mind of the taste of his tea is. "I'm doing it because I just want to try and calm yourself after everything is all just misunderstood about the rumors of Rukia and I" Ichigo explained.

Byakuya nodded, remembering of that event. He hated how everyone kept making some gossips and rumors of lies, especially when it comes to Ichigo and Rukia who are dating! The Kuchiki would get all crazy every single fucking time he hears that kind of rumor. "I suppose I should apologize to you for being rude and cold to you too, Kurosaki."

"Well... I guess, I should also apologize to you too, Kuchiki"

Byakuya raised his eyebrow in confusion. "And why is that?"

"I did went out with Rukia for a few times only." Ichigo said awkwardly. "At first, I thought we were just going out as a friend only, but according from Renji, Rukia actually asking me for a date. I guess, I should have asking you a permission to go out with your sister"

"I... see" _so it was HIS sister that's asking him to go out?! And not Ichigo!_

"By the way, Kuchiki." Ichigo said, trying to change a subject because he hated to remember that memory. It's not because how cold and rude his captain is. He remembered how beautiful and affectionate Byakuya's smile is, and it makes his face turned red once again! "I've heard from Abarai-taichou that you want to have a talk with him_ something_. What do you want to talk about?"

"That is private between the two of us." Byakuya answered simply. "I apologize that I can not answer that question." Well, in honesty, it's not THAT private. He just wants to know what kind of Abarai is. If the baboon is a perfect type that he liked or accept, he would gives him approve of letting him dates with his sister.

"Oh..." At that, it's starting to get awkward between them. He feels an urge to run away from the Kuchiki already! Instantly, Ichigo gets up without thinking, once again, thanking him for having a tea time, and quickly left the room, leaving the Kuchiki in confused. The raven couldn't even managed to say anything!

As Byakuya put the cups and the teapot on the tray, he could hears a very loud noise coming from the hallway. Who could make that sound of ruckus anyway?! The Kuchiki Head clan went to the hallway and noticed that Ichigo lied on the ground, and met Yachiru with a bruise-like on her forehead. She giggled. "Bya-kun you found me~" the pinkette quickly shunpo'ed somewhere. The stoic had no idea what's going on, but he could take a guess that, Ichigo got hit by Yachiru's hard head. But why the hell did the boy ran away all of a sudden then?

Try to forget of his curiosity for the boy, Byakuya carried him to a room where they were having a tea, and slowly putting his lieutenant's head on his lap as the stoic took a sit on the porch, watching the Cherry Blossom Trees, and enjoyed seeing his lieutenant's sleeping face closely.

Ichigo sure is looks so innocent whether he's passed out or sleeping. Byakuya gave a carressed on the boy's cheek, and he could feels Ichigo's cheek was quite soft and very warm. After that, his eyes took a looked closely on Ichigo's soft lips. Without even thinking, the Kuchiki tilted his head to Ichigo's and slowly gave a chaste kiss on his lips this time. He did kissed the boy once, but one of it was on his cheeks and his forehead. But this time, he feels an urge to kiss the boy on his lips this time. Ichigo's lips very soft like a sakura petal and wanting to kiss more. But kissing the boy's more, would make his lieutenant looks uncomfortable. It was just a simple and short kiss only. After that, he finally parted his lips away from Ichigo's and continuing carressing him to calm the boy.

'_I can't believe my master is actually a first kiss stealer._' Senbonzakura teased Byakuya.

"_If you're ruin this moment once more, Senbonzakura, I would strangle you this time when this is over_" the stoic warned him, which the samurai's reply could only chuckled/laughed.

When Byakuya's no longer could sense Senbonzakura's reiatsu in his mind again, he sighed in frustrated, and watching the boy that he _possibly_ love sleeping in peaceful.

He wondered what's the boy dreaming now...

* * *

><p>He couldn't helped but feeling jealous over of this Kuchiki Byakuya. Ever since Ichigo has become a shinigami, his friend has talked a lot about 'Kuchiki-taichou this' and 'Kuchiki-taichou that' and how amazing his captain is and grateful to have him despite he's being cold. He couldn't understand what is so special of this <em>Kuchiki Byakuya bastard<em>!

He never like this feeling, jealously. Jealously would make him gone crazy, and tries to warn everyone, including this Kuchiki, that no one can take Ichigo away from him. He has lost someone's he loved the most and he didn't want to lose Ichigo this time.

That's why he's willing to do it to protect _his_ Ichigo from anyone.

Not even the Kuchiki!

_**xxByaIchixx**_

"Yamazaki Sweet Shop?" Byakuya repeated from his lieutenant as they finally finished their paperwork.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. It's lunch time now, and maybe we can take a break at Yamazaki's. If, you don't have any plan to do."

The stoic could only smiled in return. It was very uncharacteristic to the Kuchiki. But he did told himself that he would only revealed his own feelings for only his lieutenant. Byakuya nodded, and answered, "I'd be glad to have a break with you, Kurosaki."

He noticed the boy's brown eyes widen opened, and his cheeks flushed in red. He probably blushed because of the stoic smiled to him in affectionately once again,as to how Senbonzakura described of his master's smile.

"Ah... thank you for accept it, Kuchiki-taichou."

At that, they left the sixth barracks and went to the Rukongai District 78th, Inuzuri. It is where Yamazaki's Sweet Shop is. The Kuchiki took a looked on the Inuzuri, it brings him back some precious memories; how did he met Hisana, saving her because she stole some food to survive from hunger, falls in love with her, willing to do anything to marry Hisana even if she's just a 'scumbag' to the Kuchiki elders, despite she went out from the manor a lot and rarely eating together, Byakuya would always waiting for ger and said, 'Welcome back', then, she died and begging her husband to do one task only; to find her sister and becoming the stoic's sister instead of Hisana. She's not worthful to call as a sister. But it was hurts him that he had lose her... forever. He has become a little emotional when his wife's hand could no longer holds him, and he could only sobbing of the lost of his wife.

He had always worried of her sickness ever since Hisana has become his wife. He wished he could stops her and forbidden her to go out since her illness might turned worst. But it might also hurts his wife's heart too since she desperately to find her sister so much even if she could risked her own life. He didn't know which one's is more important to his wife; her illness or her heart. If he lets her stayed in the manor and ordered her not to find her sister anymore, her illness might finally cures, but her heart won't be able to heal anymore. It's true that she can finds Rukia how many days she wants, but what if it's too late? What if she's no longer finds Rukia when her illness has been cured? It would break her small heart forever. But, if he lets her go and find her, Hisana's illness would turned worst and something's horrible might happen, but her heart would always filled of happiness and joyous for having a good husband like Byakuya. Even though she's regretful for not having together with her husband, yet the raven was actually glad for her. Kuchiki Byakuya is the last member of Kuchiki clan. He doesn't have sister nor brother. Not even uncle and aunty too. His father and grandfather died. As for his mother and grandmother.. well, it is mystery. None of them didn't knew what happened to them. Even Soujin and Ginrei didn't knew of them too. In fact, he also glad to be call a brother to Rukia. He was... thankful for his wife.

However, if the only... if the only he could find Rukia earlier.. Hisana would've been alive... right?

He could feels his cheeks wet and he finally noticed that his tears falls down on his pale face. He cursed to himself. Why would he cried in the public?! Especially when Kurosaki Ichigo is here too?!

"Taichou..?" The orangette realized that his captain hid his face away from him. Is he...? "Is something wrong, sir? Are you.." He wants to say whether his captain is crying or something, but it would also embarrassed the Kuchiki and he didn't meant it to do that to the stoic.

"I am fine." Byakuya said in sternly, still hide his face from his own lieutenant. "There is.. a dust in my eyes, that's all. There's no need to concern of."

Ichigo gave a very worried feeling on his face and feeling quiltyfor takinghis captain to Inuzuri. He had heard from Rukia that her brother has so many memories with his late wife, Hisana. It must hurt so much, thinking of his wife even though he could no longer see her... "I'm sorry, Kuchiki-taichou. Maybe we should just forget on having a break here.."

The Kuchiki faced his head to Ichigo's and quickly tried to find a way that he actually glad to have a break time with his lieutenant. "Like I said, Kurosaki, there's no need to concern of anymore. AndI really am glad wanting to have a break time with you. It would be wasted our time since we're here now, isn't it?"

"Well.." Kuchiki-taichou's right. It would be take 35 minutes for them to return to their barracks and there might have some more paperwork that needs to be done, and some new shinigamis would be join that also need to train. "I..I guess you're right."

As they walked to find the Yamazaki's Sweet Shop, the Kuchiki's starting to have a little conversation with his lieutenant. He's not a type of talkative captain actually, but to get closer with Ichigo, he needs to talk to him calmly and a_ little_ friendly despite he hated the word of 'friendly'.

"Have you been that sweet shop before, Kurosaki?" Byakuya said with a stern and cool voice.

The orangette nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I have been there about... fourth times now. Third times with a friend that I lived, and the first time with Rukia and Abarai-taichou" he answered.

The stoic couldn't helped but feels the need to twitch his eye already. He wouldn't mind if Ichigo went with **his-so-called-a-friend-who-lived-together-with-him**. His _friend_ probably Ichigo's foster family, or maybe being like a brother or sister too. But Rukia and Renji? Hell no way! He thought this would be their first time they're going out together. _And, their first date_. He may told himself that he loathed the boy. But, fuck his damn pride! He doesn't cared about his pride anymore! All he wanted now is to get closer with Ichigo and wanting to be with him even if he wouldn't admit himself that he _likes_ the boy.

Once they finally arrived, Ichigo ordered a bowl of Sweet Red Rean Paste, while his captain only wanted a hot, Jasmine Tea. They didn't sat in the sweet shop, instead, they took a seat on the bench, outside of the shop only. It's not that they eat some expensive food or something like that.

"You don't like sweet things, are you?" Ichigco began, as they waited for their orders coming.

"I sued to like sweet things a long time ago before I become the Head clan. But when I finally graduated in academy, I don't feel like sweetness anymore... except bananas." Byakuya explained. He has never told his past to anyone beofre(except his wife). But maybe telling the boy about him may makes Ichigo would feel comfrotable with the Kuchiki as company.

Ichigo smiled kindly and _almost_ chuckled but wouldn't dared because he might accidently making fun of his captain's pride. And so,he answered, "Yeah, I also heard form your sister that you're really fond of bananas a lot."

Byakuya nodded slightly. "Yes, banana is one of the most nutritional in fruits despite it has tastes sweet." He explained of why he truly likes the bananas the most.

"I can't helped it but I think both of us have a same common, actually." Ichigo admitted.

The stoic furrow his eyebrow. "Common?"

The 6th lieutenant nodded once again. "I also heard from Renji that you can stand on spicy food. Well, to be honest, I actually like it too. But there are some spicy food that I couldn't stand much" laughed awkwardly.

Byakuya hummed only. "I guess it's just coincidence of what we both like."

Ichigo could only chuckled in reply.

"Here's your Sweet Red Bean Paste and a cup of Jasmine tea," a waitress spoke, put a tray of food and drink on the bench and left them, without a word anymore. Although, she has to admit it, even though both of them look like a captain and lieutenant, but they seem to be good pairing in each other. She couldn't helped but to giggle of how cute or hot they would be.

Byakuya then had been thinking about this for a while, and spoke to his lieutenant, "I've been wondering for a while now, Kurosaki."

As Ichigo ate a Sweet Red Bean Paste, his right cheek was almost like a squirrel. Byakuya has an urged to laugh because how cute Ichigo is the way how he ate. But he needs to act his usual Kuchiki Emotionless Byakuya first.

"What is that, Kuchiki?"

"Ichigo...," Byakuya whispered _his first name_.

The orangette's face turned in red, but redder than Abarai's red hair. Why the hell does his face turned red so easily just because his captain called him his first name?!

"_Ichigo_ has a meaning of strawberry." Byakuya stated clearly.

"...Oh." He thought his captain called his name of something special and something.. deeper feeling. His blushed had finally faded away after that.

"I would have thought you actually have a fond of strawberry too" _I can even smell of strawberry scent from you Kurosaki!_ Byakuya thought.

"We.. Well..." Ichigo said awkwardly, sweated-droppings. "At first, I also thought that my name is a meaning of strawberry too..."

"But?"

"But, I have a strange dream and there's a woman's voice, said to me that my name's actually meant 'He who protects'," the lieutenant told him as he remembered of his dream and how beautiful that woman is. It was as if that woman is very important to him but who could it be, he wonder..?

"A woman's voice?" The Kuchiki repeated from his lieutenant. Could it be...? Kurosaki's mother, Masaki..?

"The way how she spoke and called my name..." Ichigo began and gave a very sad but confused feeling on his face, looking down on the floor as he also could remember how beautiful smiled that woman has.. "It was like, I actually known her for a very long time.."

"..."

"To be honest, I don't remember who am I before I died. When I wake up in Rukongai District, the only I remember is my name, and my zanpakuto only. After that, my friends that I lived found me.. That is... how it happened." The orangette tell/explained to him of how he came to Rukongai. He didn't remembered anything else at all. Only his name and his zanpakuto though. He wanted to know his true self. But when he asked from the other shinigamis, including Rukia and Renji, they refused to answer; some of them were also pretending that they never met the boy before even though he knew that they lied to him. Even his own best friends too.

Were they hiding something from him..?

"Kurosaki..." Byakuya then stopped as Ichigo faced to his captain's. What was the stoic wanted to say? To tell him of Ichigo's memory and past? If he did that, their relationship might... change forever and they will not be close anymore. Instead, the Kuchiki's starting to change the subject. Speaking of his lieutenant's mother and memory made the boy looks sad and confusion. Byakuya needs to find a way to stop making his lieutenant feeling depress as soon as possible!

"You said that you lived with a friend of yours, isn't it?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Who is your.. friend then?" He didn't knew why he wanted to talk about this. He knew it's none of his business, but every time, whenever they're starting in conversation, Ichigo would always talk about _his friend of this_ and_ his friend of that_. Just who is this_ his friend_ anyway? His lieutenant doesn't even tells his friend's name!

"Oh. He-"

Before Ichigo could answered his captain's question, someone's interupting them. "Ichigo-kun." A male's voice called out the orangette's name

When the two men faced to the black-haired man, Ichigo's eyes widen opened, but filled of happiness on his face. He stood up and went toward to a man that called the boy.

"Tsukishima!" Ichigo exclaimed. "I didn't know you're here."

"Well, it seems that Shishigawara-kun just burnt the potatoes again even though I told him to_ watch_ it while I was taking a nap." Tsukishima explained and laughed awkwardly as he remembered what happened between them.

The strawberry couldn't helped but to chuckle, "Maybe Shishigawara should have stay in the house and do nothing, huh?"

As they're talking and laughing together, the Kuchiki could only watched them. But he didn't knew what kind of feeling he has now. His heart felt so much in pain and he could felt himself getting stab by Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu zanpakuto in multiple times.

Why is it hurts so much to the stoic?!

The 6th lieutenant noticed that his captain has been sitting there and watching the boy having a conversation with Tsukishima.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about it," Ichigo said, pulled Tsukishima's arm so his captain met Tsukishima. Damn that boy... why won't he pulled the Kuchiki's arm instead of Tsukishima!? The boy introduced them, "Tsukishima, this is Kuchiki Byakuya," the strawberry pointed his hand politely to the raven. "He is a captain of 6 division that I mentioned about."

As the Kuchiki taking a good looked on those mystery brown eyes, there's something... strange feeling about that man in front of him.

But what is it, anyway?

The next thing he knew, the stoic realized that Tsukishima has been staring at him while Ichigo's introducing his friend to the raven. The way how Tsukishima stared at him, it has a similar death-glared that the Kuchiki used to everyone so that none of people would come near him. It's kinda gave him shivered down in his spine the more he looked at Ichigo's... suspicious friend. To Byakuya, Tsukishima doesn't look like so friendly just as his lieutenant mentioned a lot. And why the hell is Tsukishima looking at the raven as if he done something horrible to him?!

"By the way Tsukishima," Ichigo began as they finally finished their introduction. "Since you're here, I'll treat you a Sweet Red Bean Paste, if you like."

Tsukishima nodded in reply, and smiled to the strawberry so kindly and friendly. "Yes, I'd love to have a Sweet Red Bean."

At that, the orangette left them alone, entering the Yamazaki's Sweet Shop to order a red bean paste for his friend.

Once Ichigo's gone, Tsukishima's smiled and innocent face has starting to fade away and his expression is full of hatred and anger. "So you're Kuchiki Byakuya." The black-haired man guess to himself despite Ichigo has already introduced already.

The Kuchiki couldn't helped but to swallow his saliva into his throat. He knew it was very uncharacteristic to the Kuchiki Head clan. But the tone that Tsukishima just used makes him feel like he truly done something horrible and worst. But what could it be..?

"Yes, I am." Byakuya replied in stern and cool tone. "And what do you have a business with me.. Tsukishima Shukuro?"

He thought Ichigo **so-called-a-friend-who-like-a-family-to-him** would be... friendly and idiotic like Abarai or Isshin. But it seems that the raven was wrong. And Tsukishima looks like a type of serious man to the stoic.

"Let me tell you this one thing, Kuchiki Byakuya." Tsukishima said with a dangerous tone, tilting his head to the raven's ear and whispered, "If anything horrible happen to Ichigo-kun, I'll never forgive you. And by meaning that, you'll never, and I mean_ ever_, see him again."

His steel, grey eyes widen opened, leaving the captain in shocked. He was completely shocked. Was he... getting threat? Did someone... dared to threat to the Kuchiki Byakuya?! He could felt his inner world's starting to die. Some of the Cherry Blossom Trees can no longer blooming anymore, which worries Senbonzakura the most.

Why would Tsukishima would dare said something like that? Well, it's true that there's so many unfortunate things happen with Ichigo, but it's in not bad ways, actually. It was more like... well, it's complicated to call it. Anyway, the Kuchiki couldn't helped though but reminds of that black-haired man of the raven so much. Tsukishima.. it was as if he was being too over-protective to Ichigo so much, just as the stoic is to Rukia. He always won't let anyone's taking Rukia away from him. Even Tsukishima too. It felt like he won't give the raven to the strawberry so easily.

Without a word to say, Tsukishima decided to leave, but said the last words to the 6th captain, "I should take a leave then. Tell Ichigo-kun that I have a business to do." At that, Tsukishima left the stoic there, feeling confused and.. painful. It felt even more hurt than watching Hisana's dying. Did Tsukishima thinks the raven would hurt Ichigo that badly? Was that why he's being too over-protective to Ichigo? Or.. is there actually another reason why he's being like that?

He didn't know...

But he wants to find out.. Then again, he didn't think Tsukishima would ever trusts him even if he tries to convince that man.

"Sorry I'm late Tsukishima. There was a fight back there and..." as Ichigo arrived, he noticed that his friend is no longer there. "Where's Tsukishima, Kuchiki-taichou?"

It take a long time the Kuchiki came back to reality. Without looking at the boy, he answered, "Tsukishima Shukuro has a business to do."

"Oh." That is all the orangette could said... _Guess I have to finish this red bean too, huh...?_

"... Kurosaki." Byakuya called his lieutenant.

"Uh.. yeah?"

The Kuchiki finally faced to Ichigo and said, "If you.. tired from working, just tell me without hesitates. I don't want my lieutenant falls in illness anymore." Smiling very warmthly to the orangette.

Ichigo blinked in confusion. Did... did Kuchiki-taichou worried of the boy's health!? Did Tsukishima said something to his captain about him or something?!

Byakuya then stood up and put his empty cup on the bench. "We should get going then. It seems that our break time is over."

"But... what about the red bean?"

"We should leave it." At that, the Kuchiki began to leave.

"W-wait!" Ichigo yelled. "We can't just leave it like that! Do you know how much cost it is?! Hey!" The lieutenant shouted his captain again and again, and the strawberry knew that the Kuchiki pretended hearing nothing at all.

_Even if he couldn't able to protect his lieutenant just as Ichigo protected everyone and saved both Soul Society and the World of Living, he_ will_ protect him and willing to do anything to be with the boy despite he won't admitted himself of his true feeling for the strawberry._

_Kurosaki Ichigo is not just his lieutenant. The boy is also.._

_'...my pride.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go. Hope you like it. ...Wow, it's quite longer than I ever expected actually O_O" I always stop writing until 3000+ words but this is a little too much XP I don't like writing short chap to be honest. It doesn't satisfy me much and there isn't a lot of good moment between them. ;3<strong>

**Surprise of who's Ichigo's friends? XD I don't actually like creating OC much. Cuz I need to tell their appearance, zanpakuto, their past and others. So I used one of canon characters instead. In FB arc, the characters that I love the most is Tsukishima and Shishigawara. I also like Tsuki/Ichi and Tsuki/Shishi too. But I'm not into Ginjou/Tsuki much cuz I don't like Ginjou's appearance a lot. And When it comes to Byaichi, Tsukishima would become a very good over-protective big brother to Ichigo just as Byakuya is to Rukia when it comes to Ichiruki. If you ask me, I think Tsukishima would be the best villain instead of Aizen XP**

**About a scene with Tsukishima, it was suppose to be a little dramatic but there's also a small fighting scene too, which I'm not good at it, so it end up like that XP But, if you guys wanted to know how the dramatic is, PM me ;)) The scene of Tsuki is also was suppose to be the next update. But it's because of how short it become, I put the short chap in here instead ;D**

**I know some of you guys were very impatient of when will Byakuya and Ichigo are together. I just want bot of them fall in love each other. After all, the genre really is 'friendship'. But don't worry, romance would be coming after then :D**

**I also change the summary too because it doesn't look too good and attractive XP****Oh, and as always, pls review, they always help me to write it. But no flame. I'm a little busy now but I'm writing this in break time ;) Hope you guys still there and enjoy reading the new chap. ;D**


End file.
